Days of Paradise
by Tallis-chan
Summary: Giftfic for Inspire-Illuminate -- Roxas never really noticed Olette at all, even though they hung out all the time. What happens when that changes during the summer? -Roxette-
1. The Plan

Yes I have started yet again another new story. I know I should probably focus more on the ones I have already now written and finish those, but I get so many story ideas that I can't! This is a Roxas x Olette fic for **Inspire-Illuminate**, who is a very faithful reader of mine. Naminé will not be in the story that I know of, because if she was then I would want it to be Naminé x Roxas which is my most favorite couple ever! The beginning really doesn't have much to do with the basic plot **Inspire-Illuminate** had for me, but you will see how it sets it up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Twilight Town was beautiful as usual. It was summer and all the kids in the town were enjoying the sunshine as much as they could. The shopping district was bustling with people looking for goods and supplies they needed. The ice cream stand had a huge long line full of young kids and adults alike trying to get a hold of some sea salt ice cream. Coincidently two members of the Twilight Town gang were waiting in that line as well.

"Okay, so why did Hayner send us again?" Roxas asked impatiently to Olette who quite calm compared to him.

Although she did not like the heat and the line anymore than he Olette just shook her head in disapproval at his temper.

"Because Roxas, Hayner said he was trying to figure out something for us to do today and Pence is getting his photos developed." Olette explained once again to him, however Roxas wasn't very convinced.

"Why couldn't Hayner just come with us anyway?" Roxas asked in disbelief. To him Hayner was just being mean and selfish by making them come to fetch the ice cream.

Olette just smiled. "You know how Hayner is. Besides, he's probably trying to figure out something really really good." Olette said trying to convince him.

Roxas didn't buy it.

"Oh come on. This isn't so bad. Look, we are almost there anyway." Olette said kindly. It was so odd how she was always so positive about everything. Compared to Roxas and Hayner, she had an angelic temper.

"See?" She said as she pointed to the receding line before them.

"Yeah…, I know." He muttered, obviously still in a bad mood.

Soon enough their turn came and Olette ordered the ice cream.

"Four sea salt ice creams please." She asked nicely.

As the ice cream vender gave the ice cream to Olette, she passed them to Roxas so that he could hold them while she paid. Roxas was glad to finally have something to do so he didn't mind.

"Come on, Hayner will be wondering what's taking so long." Olette informed her blonde haired friend and they hurried on their way.

As expected, Hayner wasn't too happy when they got there.

"What took so freaking long?!" He shouted as they come in through the door.

Olette just shook her head at Hayner's temper. Roxas was so used to it that it didn't really matter that much to him.

"There was a long line." Roxas said simply before handing over a stick of ice cream to Hayner, who took it gladly.

"Oh… yeah it is a Friday morning so everyone's probably out shopping." Hayner remembered and laughed before continuing.

"Yeah, Pence and I were getting worried that you and Olette were up to something…, something secretive..." Hayner said with a grin.

Roxas just looked at him in shock.

"Wha…, what?!" Roxas half shouted angry and a little surprised. There was another feeling there too, but Roxas couldn't tell exactly what it was though.

Hayner looked over at both of them with the satisfaction that he had gotten Roxas worked up. Olette was sitting there shyly while eating her ice cream, but it was fairly visible that she was blushing horribly.

"Oh I meant nothing by that." Hayner said ending the conversation by starting to eat his ice cream.

Olette got over the embarrassment quickly and finished eating her ice cream as well. Pence, who was still working on his photos, took bites of his ice cream in between when he got a spare moment.

Roxas barely touched his though.

"_What did Hayner mean? Nothing's even going on between me and Olette… is there?" _He thought with uncertainty while looking over at her. He noticed that she was still blushing a little bit. However, most strangely of all was that she was looking at him. They both look away at the same time and for some reason couldn't help but blush a little more.

_Okay… so maybe there is something going on. But what is it exactly? _Roxas thought some more before finishing his ice cream completely. He was still deep in thought when Hayner all of a sudden jumped up from his seat.

"That's it!" He shouted half scaring everybody in that room to death.

Roxas was so startled by the sudden outburst that he almost fell out of his chair.

"Wha, what's it Hayner?" Pence asked.

Hayner looked at him, then everyone with an excited look on his face.

"We'll go to the beach tomorrow! We have enough money right now, and we haven't gone all summer." He stated while looking around for some agreement.

"Yeah you're right. We haven't gone once yet. Let's do it." Pence agreed eagerly.

Then Hayner looked over to Olette who just nodded with a smile on her face.

"What about you Roxas?" Hayner asked making sure it was okay with him.

"Oh yeah sure I'll go. Roxas said absentmindedly.

"Then it's settled. We'll meet at the train station at 8 tomorrow morning, okay?" Olette asked. She always did like to plan out these types of things, which was something Roxas noticed quickly. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Hey it's getting late; we should all be heading home soon." Pence pointed out.

"Yeah, tomorrow is gonna be a lot of fun. So I'll see you guys then." Hayner told them before heading out the door.

"I'm going too." Pence said, and bid farewell before leaving as well.

Now it was only Roxas and Olette by themselves.

"At eight tomorrow, right?" Roxas asked again. His question probably sounded dumb, but he was just trying to make conversation.

"Yep. So, see you tomorrow?" Olette asked. Her voice sounded really eager somehow.

"Yeah… bye." He replied as he watched her leave as well. Roxas was all alone now so he sat down and slumped in the chair.

"_I wonder what will happen tomorrow… I really can't wait though." _He thought before heading home himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

So in all honesty, it's about time that I finished this. At first I was planning to just have this as a one shot, but when I started writing I wanted to end it here. This will probably not be a very long fic, unless I somehow just some plot twists like I did with _**Teach Me to Dance. **_I think this will be a really great fic so stay turned for the next chapter. I cannot promise when it will be considering I have so many things I need to update, but I'm glad I got this done!


	2. Feelings?

Sorry it took me so long to actually make an update for this story. I tend to do that a lot so please give me some slack. I know that it seems odd for me to be writing a Roxette fiction when I adore Namixas instead, but a friend suggested this and I actually can enjoy this couple anyway.

Thanks to **Rocker05**, **NamineRain**, and **Twighlight's Desire** for reviewing the first chapter. It didn't off as well as I had hoped, but it doesn't matter. I'm writing for my own enjoyment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Roxas spent a couple of hour laying awake, thinking in his bed. The day's events still puzzled him greatly. It seemed to just have been an ordinary day. But something was different, Olette seemed somehow different.

"_How come all of a sudden Olette seems different in my eyes? We never were really that close. But now, I have this desire to spend more and more time with her. What's wrong with me?"_ He thought to himself. He just couldn't get Olette out of his head that night, and for reasons still unknown to Roxas, he was very excited about tomorrow's events.

Olette had gone home with a much different attitude than Roxas. Normally she was a sensible girl, but this was getting way out of hand for her. For a long time now, Olette had a crush on Roxas but she'd kept her feeling inside. It wasn't out of fear of rejection or anything… at least that's what she told herself. For one reason or another, Olette's feelings grew rapidly over time.

Once, she'd told Hayner of her feeling for Roxas, and he just laughed in her face. He wasn't trying to be really mean or anything, but it was just a funny thought to him. It was too much for Olette though, and she ran home in tears.

That night Hayner had to beg for an apology. He actually really did support them if they ever did end up together. However, he still took every chance he got to tease her about it at least a little bit.

"_Sigh… I really shouldn't worry about this right now. It's getting late and I have to get up early, but… I can't stop thinking about him. I don't think he'll ever think of me as anything more than just a girl he hangs out with. If anything, I bet he thinks that I like Hayner!? Oh my god, what if he does think that?! What am I going to do?!" _Olette thought to herself quiet loudly as she got into her bed to fall asleep. Obviously her mind was still wide awake, and she was so nervous that paranoia was starting to sink in as well. However, being the sensible girl she is, she was able to calm herself down quickly.

"_What am I doing? Roxas probably doesn't think that. I haven't given him any reasons to think that. I'm just happy to spend time with him tomorrow, that's all. The quicker I fall asleep, the quicker tomorrow will come." _She told herself and snuggled deeper into her covers. Before long, she fell asleep and began to dream of the upcoming days events.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Roxas woke up bright and early, something which was unusual for him. He liked to sleep in as much as he could. His early awakening was most likely due to the odd dream he'd had of a certain brown haired girl.

"_That was a weird dream… but I liked it." _He thought with a smile before talking the sheets off of him and getting up. He went over to his closet and tried to pick his outfit for the day.

"_It's gonna be hot and we're going to the beach, so I might as well wear my trunks." _He thought sensibly and took his dark blue swimming trunks out of the drawer that he kept it in. Then he also took a dark blue muscle shirt and put that on. He then picked out a light colored tee shirt to cover it with.

Satisfied with how he looked, he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He quickly put on his sandals, grabbed his cell phone and some munny, and then headed out the door. To get there fast enough, Roxas took his trusty skateboard and hurried down the quiet streets of Twilight Town.

It didn't take more than five minutes for him to get there, but it seemed that Roxas was already the last one there. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were already there buying tickets. Upon seeing Roxas, Olette waved a greeting to him as he approached. Just this friendly gesture was enough to cause Roxas to blush.

"_What's wrong with me? She only waved at me; it's nothing to get excited over, is it?" _ He thought, ashamed of himself. He was above this right? He didn't have anything to get embarrassed over did he? He only shook his head and continued skateboarding towards the group.

For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off of Olette. He couldn't understand why, but he wanted to impress Olette with his skateboarding skills. He started to go faster and faster, a problem considering that he was, without realizing it skating right towards a rather large rock in the middle of the road.

"Ah!!!" Roxas screamed loudly as he was hurled across the sidewalk and onto the hard pavement seven feet in front of where his skateboard had stopped after hitting the rock. Olette watched the entire time, laughing at first. But once she realizing that he might be hurt, she ran towards him wildly.

"Roxas!!" She shouted, loud enough for the other two guys to realize what was going on. They had been too busy buying tickets for the train to see him skating towards them. They turned around quickly to see what happened, and that Olette was running towards Roxas, who was lying on the ground. Pence started to run over there too, but Hayner stopped him.

"Wait, don't go." Hayner said seriously, putting his arm in front Pence's path. Pence obviously didn't understand why and looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Why not?" Pence asked curiously. He didn't think that Hayner would be as mean as to just abandon Roxas like that. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw that Olette had almost reached Roxas by now.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hayner asked him, pointing the two out. Olette was helping him up off the ground, her hand firmly holding onto Roxas's arms and pulling him up. From there, both Hayner and Pence could easily see Roxas's beet red face full of embarrassment. Pence then realized what was going on and grinned back Hayner.

"Oh I see. They like each other don't they?" Pence asked the blonde haired boy standing next to him. Hayner only smirked back bur Pence knew from that moment that today was going to be a very interesting day.

"Yep and it's our job to make sure they get together!" Hayner said with fire burning in his eyes. He raised his hands up and tightened them into fists to accentuate his determination. Pence only looked at him and sweat dropped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roxas, are you all right?!" Olette asked, genuinely concerned for his safety. He noticed that her hand still was lying on his arm and for some reason; Roxas took great note of it.

"I'm all right." He said gruffly. He had been trying to impress Olette, but had to go and do something stupid like that... great. He could feel his own face heating up by the minute largely due to three reasons.

First: He had just made a fool of himself by tripping over a stupid rock that was in plain view and Olette had seen the whole thing.

Second: Olette's hand was still resting on his arm and she had her full attention completely on him.

Third: They were alone by themselves.

"_Think Roxas… you got yourself into this mess, now you had better find a way out!! She's probably not going to want to have much to do with you now, but you at least gotta get yourself out of this mess." _He mentally shouted at himself for being so stupid. He kept his head down, trying to find a way to block her out. Sure, his back kinda hurt from landing on it, but it wasn't too bad and he'd survive.

"Are you sure?" Olette asked him intently. Roxas just tried to ignore how beautiful her face looked, and said nothing it return.

Finally he broke the silence. "I told you, I'm fine. Let's just get back before we miss the train." He said coldly and grabbed his skateboard. There was a skate park at the beach that he'd wanted to visit. That was the only reason he'd kept his skateboard with him.

"Oh… okay. I guess so." Olette muttered back. She was only trying to be nice to him, why did he have to be mean like that?! It was uncalled for! She ignored him completely until they reached Hayner and Pence.

"You all right Roxas?" Hayner asked him and Roxas just nodded. Roxas quickly realized that Olette was mad at him and looked down. So something must have gone wrong.

"_Darn it. I guess I'll have to find some other way to get them together." _Hayner complained in his mind, but he let it go for now.

"Okay, well our train is about to leave so we better get going. Come on guys!" Hayner informed them as they all walked to the train. They gave the Conductor their tickets and boarded the train. They quickly found seats and waited for the train to depart.

Olette was still mad at Roxas, who had put his headphones on and listened to his IPod, ignoring everybody. Pence was taking pictures all the while and Hayner was trying to coming up with a new plot to get the two new lovebirds together.

"_Today is definitely going to be a day they'll remember!" _Hayner smirked as the train sped on its way towards the ocean's waters and the beach!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that was a lot of fun right? I enjoyed writing this and it was nice break from the really serious stuff going on in my life. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
